


Ее исключение

by Mystery_fire



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Драбблы G-PG-13 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Inspired by Why Women Kill
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_fire/pseuds/Mystery_fire
Summary: Правила существуют, чтобы их нарушать.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Scorpius Malfoy
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Драбблы G-PG-13 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607644
Kudos: 4





	Ее исключение

— Соскучилась? 

Он аппарирует прямо за ее спиной и кладет руки на плечи. 

— Мог бы и предупредить. 

Скорпиус фыркает. 

— Никакого эффекта неожиданности. 

— Ты повторяешь этот трюк в третий раз. 

Она откидывается на спинку кресла и чуть жмурится. 

— Раз в пару лет, а тебе уже приелось, — наигранно обижается он. — Хотел сделать сюрприз, между прочим. 

— Надеюсь, не татуировку на заднице с моим именем. 

Он усмехается, обнимает ее со спины и утыкается носом в шею. 

— Я же не извращенец, — почти мурлычет он. 

— Ты Малфой, а это почти синонимы. 

Он смеется и отстраняется. 

— Не изменилась. 

— Я уже в том возрасте... — начинает она, но Скорпиус накрывает рот ладонью. 

— Не будем о цифрах. У меня не особенно много времени. 

— Невеста? — она выгибает бровь и разворачивает к нему кресло. 

— Отец, — устало вздыхает он. — По поводу невесты. 

— Будем считать, что я права. 

— Будем считать, — хмыкает он, — позже. 

— А сейчас?..

— Сейчас я буду вас целовать, мисс Грейнджер, и только осмельтесь не подчиниться. 

Гермиона усмехается и позволяет утянуть ее в умопомрачительно сладкий дразнящий поцелуй. Он знает, как ей нравится, и чувствует, как хочется. 

— У меня совещание через пятнадцать минут, — выдыхает она, когда удается оторваться от него. 

— Отмени. 

Гермиона приподнимает бровь. 

— И как ты себе это представляешь? 

— Уверенно и жестко, с металлом в голосе. 

Он берет ее за руку и выдергивает из кресла. Гермиона влетает в его объятия, не успев ойкнуть. 

— Думаешь, идеальный любовник — весомая причина? 

— Думаю, в следующую встречу я буду женат. 

— И что ты хочешь от меня услышать? 

Скорпиус пожимает плечами. 

— Что ты тоже скучала? 

Она качает головой. 

— Капризный мальчик. 

— Не зря же я столько тебя добивался, — чуть самодовольно тянет он. 

— Я не трофей. 

— Ты моя первая любовь. 

Гермиона щелкает его по носу и улыбается. 

— Скорпиус...

Он вздрагивает и прижимает ее ближе. 

— Только ты так произносишь мое имя. 

Она протягивает руку и гладит его по щеке. 

— Милый, — запускает ладонь в его волосы и пропускает пряди между пальцев. — Еще немного, и ты встретишься с папенькой раньше положенного.

— Деликатно выставляешь? 

— Переношу свидание на более удобное время. 

— Дипломат. 

— А как же. 

На самом деле, она вполне может перенести рабочую встречу, но тогда они вернутся в самое начало. Туда, откуда уходили. У нее есть прошлое, у него — будущее, и Гермиона не готова это рушить. Едва ли она даст ему то, что нужно, да и Драко не оценит такую невесту для сына. Гермиона — реалист, ей стоило больших трудов отпустить его, чтобы сейчас снова приблизить. Поступать правильно больно, даже если это самое невероятное приключение в жизни. 

— Ждать не обещаю, — наконец выдыхает он. 

— Я и не прошу, — откликается она, — решать тебе. 

Оба знают, что рано или поздно они будут возвращаться друг к другу, но каждый при этом должен идти своим путем. Когда-нибудь Скорпиус найдет девушку, которую полюбит сильнее, чем ее, а Гермиона... не будет его держать, потому что так необходимо. Даже если он этого не понимает. 

— Скорпиус... 

— Ухожу-ухожу, — он поднимает руки в знак капитуляции. — Выпью с друзьями, позже встретимся. 

Он целует ее в щеку и аппарирует. Гермиона смотрит на место, где он только что стоял, и улыбается. 

— Я тоже скучала, — шепчет одними губами в пустоту. 

Ему она не скажет, хоть он и так знает. Гериона никогда не делает то, чего не хочет, и только Скорпиус исключение. Ее исключение, от которого она не в силах отказаться. Пока Скорпиус держится за нее, Гермиона раз за разом окунается в омут с головой. Правила существуют, чтобы их нарушать, ведь правда?


End file.
